1. Field
The embodiments relate generally to an internet of things device and an internet of things device communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the Internet of Things (“IoT”), a computing device may share and use various IoT devices. In this case, the computing device may be connected to the IoT device through a base station, or may be directly connected to the IoT device by communication methods such as Bluetooth™.
The current Bluetooth™ provides connection methods such as a pairing-based method or a connection-based method between devices.